1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image displaying system and an image capturing system, more particularly to a stereo image displaying system and a stereo image capturing system.
2. Background
With development of display technology, displays having better image quality, richer color performance, and better performance effect are continuously developed. In recent years, a stereo display technology has extended from cinema applications to home display applications. Since a key technique of the stereo display technology is to ensure a left eye and a right eye of a user to respectively view left-eye images and right-eye images of different viewing angles, according to the conventional stereo display technology, the user generally wears a special pair of glasses to filter the left-eye images and the right-eye images.
However, to wear the special pair of glasses may generally cause a lot of inconveniences, especially for a nearsighted or farsighted user who has to wear a pair of glasses with corrected vision, and the extra pair of special glasses may cause discomfort and inconvenience. Therefore, an advanced stereo image displaying technology becomes one of the key focuses in researches and developments. The stereo image displaying technology may be implemented based on the imaging principle of real images or virtual images. U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,809 discloses an image displaying apparatus. The image displaying apparatus disclosed that images are transmitted to a mirror, and the mirror reflects the images displayed from the image displaying apparatus to a screen. The user may see real images displayed on the screen and feel stereo images.